


Hate Sex High

by RelienaRed



Category: Carnage (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, M/M, i am not proud of this, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Some one out there must have a lovely sense of humor because not only did Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady wake up handcuffed to each other but both their symbiotes are gone.  With no leads and no idea who could have done this the very unlikely pair does their best to try and co-exist together. After a full day of fighting, driving and finally getting those fucking handcuffs off, they crash for the night in a shitty motel.But this is a fanfic so, so the room only has one bed.Based on a AU created by AkuBakuShiki on tumblr!





	Hate Sex High

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Carnage Discord. Its a fucking blast and if you're 18 or older your welcomed to join us in this madness: https://discord.gg/3qHJQV4

Eddie woke up to someone curled around him. He was still drifting in that pleasant state of lucid sleep where nothing was real and rational thought was gone. Without thinking he pulled the body next to him closer. He couldn't remember the last time he had held a human like this. It was nothing compared to holding Venom, of course.  No one could take the place of his beloved Other. Once they found the fuckhead who took Venom not even God could save them.

To add insult to injury, who ever had taken Venom took Carnage too. They must of had a sick sense of humor because Eddie had spent the past 24 hours handcuffed to Cletus Kasady of all of fucking people. The red headed serial killer had spent those 24 hours making passes at Eddie and trying to murder anything that moved. Jesus, what a fucking nightmare.

The person next to Eddie snuggled closer to him, burying their face in his chest.  Eddie's thoughts drifted back to how nice it felt to hold a person again. When was the last time he had had some sort of human contact? He put his hand in their hair. It was surprisingly soft, a bit wavy.

Then the realization of just _who_ he was holding hit him like a freight train to the face.

Of all the things Cletus Kasady was, Eddie wouldn't of guessed that he was a goddamn cuddler

Then again, Eddie was also cuddling him back.

Eddie was really considering bathing in the bleach that had been left in that in the gross hotel bathroom when Kasady stired and opened his eyes.

"Aww, Eddie, you're so sweet," his voice was dripping with a thick layer of sarcasm but there was a small amount of sincerity under it.

 _"Get the fuck off me,_ " Eddie growled but didn't move.

"You don't wanna hold me Daddy Dearest?" Kasady pressed himself closer to Eddie.

"You're disgusting."

"And you have yet to let go of me" Kasady pointed out. Eddie jerked his hand back as if Kasady's red hair had bit him.

"I don't bite, Eddie," Kasady blinked his eyes and spoke in a mock tone of innocent.

"You ripped a man's jugular out with your teeth,"  Eddie rolled his eyes.

When _had_ he been this physically close to a person last? Even if it was Kasady, Eddie's touch starved skin seemed to be singing from the contact. He'd never admit it but if Kasady hadn't cuddled him like a body pillow, he wouldn't of slept. Eddie was so use to feeling Venom at night. Sleeping without something next to him sounded like a nightmare.

"He had it coming," Kasady was blissfully unaware of Eddie's internal conflict.  His right leg hung off the bed, foot grazing the matted down carpet. He was tensed up, ready to catch himself if Eddie kicked him off the bed.

"What could someone possibly do to justify having their throat ripped out?" Eddie sighed deeply and stared into the stain on the ceiling. Kasady's mouth curled up in a smile.

"He looked at me funny," he was serious and even though Eddie should have expected a comment like that, it still caught him off guard.

"You killed a man...because he gave you a weird look?" Eddie questioned.

Kasady shrugged.  "Eh, I've killed for less." He rolled back over, tossing his leg over Eddie waist. "Beside with that magnum dong you're packing, you must have killed people too."

Eddie didn't have the emotional energy to get angry. Kasady had already sucked all of that out of him yesterday.

"Do you have a fucking crush on me or something?" There was a snip in Eddie's voice.

The water stain on the ceiling was suddenly the most interesting thing Eddie had ever seen.

"I'm not gay, asshole," It was clear that Kasady was trying not to laugh at Eddie's question. Choosing instead to try and sound offended but failing to do so.

"For a 'straight man' you've talked a lot about my dick over the last day or so,"  on the other hand Eddie was trying not to let on that Kasady was amusing him. No need to give the cocky fuck the satisfaction.

"Have you seen that thing?" He exclaimed. "Its big enough to be the 51st state! How are you not blinded every time you get a hard on? You expect me to just pretend it's not there?"

"Yes?" It came out as a question. Eddie wasn't sure why.

How many times had they fought? Eddie had last track of much Venom and Carnage had clashed. Neither Venom nor Eddie would admit it but Carnage was stronger than them. Physically, no question.  The red symbiote had beat them into the ground more than once. Mentally? No. Both Kasady and his symbiote were batshit crazy. But there was something to say about close they were. Eddie and Venom fought like a dysfunctional high school couple while Kasady and his symbiote got along perfect.  

Kasady and that, Carnage, "Red" whatever the damn thing was called, topped Eddie and Venom in almost every way. Without Venom's thoughts, the fact glared at him like a monster in the dark. Sure, Kasady was a serial killer and Eddie was pretty sure that he ate people at times, but there was no denying it.

Kasady was better than him.

"Not likely. Hard to ignore your fucking pants serpent when you kept rubbing it on my leg all damn night,"  Eddie was so lost in thought that he had almost forgotten that Kasady was even there. He still had his leg hooked over Eddie's waist and honestly, it didn't feel terrible.

And Eddie would be lying if it wasn't nice to have some complimenting his "physic." Even if it was this twinky looking psychopath.

"If you keep talking about my dick, I'm going to ram the fucking thing down your throat."

It was _meant_ to be a threat.  It was _suppose_ to be Eddie's way of a warning bark.

However, it did not come out that way at all. Eddie's husky voice and the small amount of mild arousal in his voice made it seem like a challenge.

Kasady swung his weight until he was straddling Eddie with a leg on either side of him. Even without his symbiote,  Kasady's canine teeth looked sharper than normal. Both of his arms were folded and he had a defiant grin on his face.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me Eddie," it was difficult to tell if he was teasing or being serious.  

"I'm going to strangle you," Eddie said it through his teeth. He hated that having Kasady on top of him like this was thrilling. He had a nice view of how much smaller the other man was compared to himself. Maybe with their symbiotes, Kasady could overpower him.

But when it was just them? Eddie could probably snap the other man like a twig.

"You could at least buy me dinner first," Kasady wasn't even trying to hide his tone. He was smirking and very much not joking.

"Who do you think is paying for this room?" Eddie raised his arms in annoyance, trying to figure out what game Kasady was playing.0

He was also trying to figure out why, in God's name, he hadn't tossed the other man across the room yet.

It wasn't because he liked Cletus Kasady sitting on top of him. His weight pressing into Eddie's groin with a pleasant sensation, wild, half feral green eyes staring into Eddie's

There had to be another reason, that couldn't be the reason at all.

When Kasady leaned over him, all Eddie could think was how much he hated him. It was an all consuming rage that had gotten twisted in his brain, resulting in the wrong feelings. Eddie was sure there was a psychological reason for it.

Kasady touched Eddie's face with back of his hand. "Did you bribe the front desk girl with this thing?" He pressed down against Eddie's crotch with his hips.

Eddie grabbed his wrist hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises. He pulled Kasady fully on top of him, faces only a few inches apart.  With his free hand he popped the button on his jeans.

"I told you, one more comment and I ram it down your throat."

Without Venom there was nothing to regulate Eddie's mind. Something about Venom had always kept Eddie in check. Making sure his mind didn't break down after the constant trauma they had been through. Everything Carnage and Cletus had put them through was boiling up in Eddie's blood. His skin felt hot and the room was too small.

Eddie could kill him.

Right here, right now.

But that didn't feel right.  The burning in his blood and darkness twisting in his core brought up a new desire that Eddie was too weak to fight.

"You're a liar, Brock," while Eddie's challenge may have been unintentional, Kasady's wasn't. He was breathing hard and kept looking at where Eddie's hand gripped his wrist.  

"You should know me well enough to know that I'm not a liar."

Eddie grabbed Kasady by the back of his head and forced him into a violent kiss. The only struggling Kasady did was a vain attempt to get his wrist free from Eddie's death grip. It didn't work and he moaned when Eddie tightened his hold.

He waited until Kasady's chest was tightening from the lack of air to let go.  He still had a bratty smile but his lips were slightly red from Eddie biting them.

"I knew we'd end up like this," Kasady's words were breathless. "You can't kill, can't beat me. Is this the way you think you can best me?" Kasady flashed his teeth as he spoke.

Eddie switched from holding Kasady's wrist to grabbing his hair. With his other hand, Eddie moved his jeans and underwear further down his legs.

"I don't need to best you, I just want to fucking break you."

The moment his dick slipped into Kasady's mouth, Eddie's hips bucked and he moaned.  The other man gagged on Eddie's size but by some miracle Kasady was able to take all of him.

No way in hell this was Cletus Kasady's first time sucking dick. He was way too good at it.

This was not sex. Not in Eddie's eyes. This was power.  The hot mouth around his dick was cooling the anger in his blood. The tongue that was moving over him was trembling, as was the rest of Kasady. Every time he swirled his tongue, Kasady made some sort whiney, desprite sounding noise. Eyes half rolled back, he looked like a human sex toy and Eddie was more than okay with treating him like one.

"Will you let go of my hair, I know what I'm doing," Eddie's own emotions were reflected back in Kasady's eyes.

"How many dicks have been in your month?" This entire thing would be a lot better if Kasady didn't talk.

"Enough. Yours isn't fucking special," Kasady wiped some of the saliva off his face.

"You've been trying to get in my pants from the fucking get-go so whatever helps you sleep at night." Eddie was getting really sick of hearing Kasady's voice. If not for how good he was with it, Eddie would have shoved a sock in his mouth.

He ignored the request and kept his fingers tangled in the other man's hair. Partly because Eddie wanted full control and partly because Cletus Kasady had weirdly soft hair and it felt nice to hold.

It was Eddie's turn to make a pathetic whimper. Maybe his skills were a surprise but Kasady being a tease was not.  He was switching between a gentle almost tender approach and a quick skull fucking approach. It was torture. If this had been anyone else Eddie would be begging.

There was no way in hell he was going to beg here.  Eddie had given Kasady too much control.

Eddie didn't noticed that Kasady had his pants off until he sat up and pulled him into his lap.

The feral look in Kasady's eyes was almost gone. Replaced with a look of broken submission.  He had ignored the other man's needs. Eddie couldn't give two shits if Kasady enjoyed himself or not. This had turned Kasady into a shaking mess.

 _"Eddie,"_ his voice in Eddie's ear was a gasping whisper.

Eddie pulled Kasady's head back. The pulse point on his neck was throbbing, the only sound coming from him was a low groan.

"You're a disgusting piece of fucking trash," Eddie growled through his teeth.  He was expecting Kasady to have some smart ass comment like before but Eddie had more succeeded in his goal.

"Destroy me, please," Kasady's voice cracked and every part of him, other than his dick, went limp in Eddie's arms.

This was perfect.

Eddie had won. He had reduced Cletus Kasady to nothing more than a needy, pleading, drooling mess that was now his to what he pleased with.

Kasady being a drooling mess had a duel purpose. It was stroking Eddie's ego and had left his dick slick enough to slip into the other man with ease. Kasady tensed up at the pain but quickly relaxed and moaned Eddie's name a second time.

The power from dominating the other man made Eddie's blood run hot. Watching Kasady crumble before him did nothing but show how weak he was. A big cock down his throat turned him into a little bitch and Eddie had finally bested him at something.  His arms were now locked around Eddie's neck. His nails were jagged and dug into Eddie's shoulder with each deeping thrust.

"Eddie, fuck, please," it was the third time Kasady had pleaded Eddie's name and it sounded like music.

"You wanna cum? Is that what you want you fucking bitch?" Eddie held Kasady tighter to his chest.  "You are nothing more than a goddamn fleshlight. Why should I give two fucks if you cum?"

Having dominating Kasady on two fronts: mental and physical, had Eddie's dick pulsating.  Kasady's ass was tight as hell and Eddie wasn't going to last much long. Once he got off, the game was over.  They would go back to trying to kill each other, with Kasady having the upper hand.

"If I let you cum, you better say my name. I want to hear the name of the man who destroyed you,"  

Eddie was more than grateful when Kasady grabbed his own dick. One less thing for Eddie to worry about and now he didn't have touch the other man's wang.

Win-win.

The hand that Kasady didn't have on his dick was weaving through Eddie's hair.  Those sharp canine teeth were biting into Eddie's skin. Both men were shaking and covered in sweat in a perfect display of hatred and misplaced lust.

"Eddie, harder, please, please, Eddie," Kasady begged with both his pride and dignity shattered.

Eddie obliged but because it was what he wanted and not because Kasady asked him too.

Eddie's movement turned violent and erratic with no pattern or rhythm. He didn't care about hurting Kasady and was only chasing his own relief. An animalistic and primal part of Eddie's mind played with the idea of choking Kasady to death right here. Watching the light die from his eyes as his last moments where being fucked away from him.

It was tempting but Eddie knew that death would be ultimate rush for that little psychopath and Eddie was not going to grant him that.

Instead, Eddie buried his dick as deep as it would go in Kasady. Combined with the thought of just straight up killing the other man, Eddie let out a deep growl and his eyes rolled back.

Kasady both cursing and pleading Eddie's name made his orgasm that much stronger and for a few moments he wondered if he would black out from the stars dancing on the edge of his vision. Kasady said something about how much he hated Eddie before his body shook and his cum spilled into his own hand.

Kasady was still on Eddie's lap as both of them came down from their hate fuck high. The only noise being the odd squealing from the lights and whatever paid programming was on tv. Kasady broke the silence first.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you," he was dead serious and for once Eddie agreed.

"If anyone finds out about this, I'll let you kill me," Eddie shoved Kasady off of him and pulled his jeans back up.

"This doesn't make me gay," Kasady said it with such determination that Eddie had to laugh.

"It might not make you gay but it sure as fuck doesn't make you straight."

"No, I'm still straight.  'No homo' if I say that then that doesn't make what we did gay."

Eddie didn't dignify the comment with a response. He pushed Kasady onto the floor, took all the blankets and went to sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was posted with very little editing so please excuse and typos or misspellings. /*


End file.
